


Футболбезжен

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sex in a Nursery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихим солнечным утром наши герои гуляют с коляской по пасторальным окрестностям Ла Финки, после чего старший приглашает младшего заглянуть к себе в гости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Они встретились случайно, и это была одна из тех случайностей, которые никого не удивляют.  
Пилар уехала на свою йогу для беременных: она начала посещать занятия, следуя модной тенденции и преисполнившись решимости рожать самой, без вмешательства механических средств и обезболивающих, но теперь, когда на последних месяцах ей стали досаждать боли в пояснице, из модного атрибута беременности йога превратилась в необходимость, позволяя безболезненно дожить хотя бы до вечера. У Сары роды благополучно остались позади, но она тоже не позволяла себе расслабиться: стремясь как можно быстрее вернуть былую форму, три раза в неделю она ездила в Мадрид в фитнесс-центр, где занималась по программе восстановления после родов, специально разработанной для нее персональным тренером.

Они вышли из дома втроем: в такое прекрасное утро, когда он мог весь день оставаться дома, Икеру не хотелось сидеть в четырех стенах или запираться на территории участка. Поэтому он собрал Мартина в дорогу (под чутким руководством Сары няня приготовила все, что могло им понадобиться, и они обе разложили все это по кармашкам коляски), после чего они усадили свою маму в машину, помахали ей ручкой, пока она не скрылась за поворотом дороги, и отправились бродить по району, где было тихо и пустынно, потому что их соседи или еще спали, или, подобно их маме, тоже уже сорвались с места и уехали на работу и по делам.

\- Привет молодому папочке! - Окликнул его от своей калитки Серхио Рамос, когда им с Мартином оставалась до него еще добрая половина соседнего забора. - Гуляешь с наследником?  
Позволив калитке закрыться за собой, младший поставил систему на сигнализацию и поспешил им навстречу, улыбаясь так широко, что Икеру показалось, что одним солнцем стало больше.  
Вместо ответа он только кивнул, и когда Серхио подошел, протянул защитнику руку. Взяв которую, тот притянул его к себе, привычно целуя в щеку. Икер не одобрял этих поцелуев на улице, но сегодняшнее утро было таким тихим, солнышко взялось припекать уже сейчас и обещало не менее жаркий день, чем те, что стояли до этого, впереди было еще как минимум полдня наедине с сыном, возиться с которым доставляло ему такое удовольствие... Так что на этот раз ему было все равно: пусть младший делает что хочет.  
А тот явно хотел провести это утро с ними.  
\- Пойдем возьмем пива, - предложил он, отстранившись. - После вчерашнего мне дико хочется холодного пива.  
Сначала Икер хотел отказаться и возразить, что какое им пиво, когда начиная с позавчерашнего вечера команда только и делала, что бурно отмечала свою победу в родном чемпионате. Однако взглянув на младшего, такого большого, сильного и красивого, уверенного в том, что маленькая бутылочка пива избавит его от последствий затянувшихся возлияний, только улыбнулся и сдался, вспоминая заодно, как в конце финального матча случайно со всей дури зарядил ему в затылок кулаком: на данный момент ему так и не представилось случая загладить свою вину.  
\- Ладно, - ответил он, разворачивая коляску со спящим малышом. - Только чур ты угощаешь, потому что мы с Мартином не рассчитывали начать пить так рано.  
Преодолевая пределы возможного, Серхио улыбнулся еще шире и потянулся было, чтобы обнять его за талию, но Икер отшагнул в сторону, бросая на него предупреждающий взгляд: не здесь и не так открыто. Не переставая улыбаться, младший только вздохнул, пожимая плечами, и зашагал рядом с капитаном, который повез коляску по направлению к маленькому магазинчику, где местные жители подвизались по мелким и прочим сиюминутным нуждам.

Из-за того что сегодня Сара собиралась уехать и оставить их с Мартином вдвоем (в пятницу и субботу их няня, как правило, брала выходной), вчера Икер старался пить как можно меньше, и хотя это удавалось с переменным успехом, ему все же посчастливилось остаться одним из немногих, кто в конце вечера мог похвастаться более-менее трезвой головой. Что оказалось очень кстати, потому что ночь выдалась тяжелой: у малыша разболелся животик, и, жалея Сару, которой наутро нужно было не только благополучно проснуться, но и иметь достаточно сил, чтобы заниматься спортом, он отправил подругу спать, а сам до половины третьего укачивал и успокаивал сына в детской, где в итоге и остался, отключившись на кушетке, куда прилег, дожидаясь, не проснется ли Мартин снова.  
Поэтому теперь, пока Серхио опохмелялся, прочищая туман, оставшийся в голове с ночи, сам он почувствовал, что хмелеет, выпив чуть больше половины своей бутылки.  
\- Слушай, а меня повело, - с удивлением констатировал Икер, сквозь стекло глядя на уровень оставшегося в бутылке пива.  
\- Это твой организм наверстывает упущенное вчера, - засмеялся в ответ младший. – Хочешь, я покатаю коляску? А ты пока насладись легким шумом в голове.  
Икеру снова захотелось возразить, что не настолько уж он пьян, чтобы наслаждаться каким-то там шумом. Но солнышко так чудесно припекало, а Серхио выглядел, как ребенок, упрашивающий товарища дать ему поиграть со своей игрушкой, поэтому он только засмеялся следом за своим спутником и отступил, уступая тому ручку коляски.

Шагая рядом с Рамосом, гордо катившим перед собой коляску с его сыном, Икер не мог не почувствовать всей странности этого момента: его любимый мужчина везет его ребенка. И с неожиданной болью понял, что все на свете отдал бы за то, чтобы так оно и было: только они двое и их дети, у которых не будет мам и нянь, а будут только два любящих папы. Это был мимолетный взгляд в утопию, настолько сияющую и пронзительно осязаемую, насколько недостижимой она была. Словно бы мир распахнулся перед ним, на мгновение являя скрытую за своим занавесом альтернативную реальность – невероятную здесь и единственно возможную где-то в другом измерении.  
Захваченный этим ощущением, Икер протянул руку и положил ее на руку младшего. Тот повернул голову и взглянул на него. Понимающе улыбнулся и, изловчившись взять ручку коляски той рукой, в которой держал пиво, освободил вторую и крепко сжал ей руку старшего.  
Они знали друг друга уже так давно и столько пережили и разделили на двоих, что порой между ними не нужны были слова, чтобы взгляды и жесты смогли передать даже то тонкое, для чего понадобилась бы не одна фраза. Вот и теперь Серхио понял пережитое старшим озарение: его самого постигло такое же за несколько минут до этого, когда он всем своим существом ощутил присутствие идущего рядом Икера.  
Благодарный за это крепкое пожатие, тот посмотрел ему в глаза, и, смущаясь, понял, что младший хочет его, хочет соединиться с ним и сделать его своим, чтобы хотя бы немного сгладить горечь от несбыточности того, что только что явилось им обоим. И, возможно, благодаря так неожиданно сильно подействовавшему на него алкоголю, почувствовал, что желание младшего передалось и ему.  
Но как они могли? Ведь он остался один и должен был сидеть с Мартином…

Заметив окрасивший его щеки румянец, его спутник улыбнулся, догадавшись, чем вызвано его внезапное смущение. Он осторожно притянул Икера к себе и тихо заговорил, приблизив губы к уху старшего, хотя рядом с ними никого не было:  
\- Икер, клянусь: у нас с тобой одни мысли и одни желания. Может, найдем какой-нибудь укромный уголок, где Мартин поспит на солнышке, а мы – ненадолго уединимся на природе?  
Услышав это смелое предложение, старший чуть ли не отскочил от него, поглядев на защитника со смесью стыда и возмущения.  
\- Что за ерунду ты говоришь?! Не хватало еще заниматься этим в кустах, как собачки…  
\- Ну-у, - очень натурально расстроился Серхио. – Лично мне очень нравится заниматься этим с тобой, как собачки. И ты вроде бы раньше не жаловался…  
В ответ Икер зарычал, сжимая губы так, что те превратились в тонкую полоску.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Не буду я с тобой ничем заниматься на улице, где любой из твоих соседей может застукать нас и ославить потом на всю страну.  
Серхио не думал, что в роще, куда они в итоге заехали, в обозримом будущем мог бы появиться кто-нибудь, кроме них, но почел за лучшее не спорить с капитаном. Так или иначе, хорошо, что этот разговор уже начался. Теперь ему оставалось лишь повернуть его в правильном направлении, чтобы такое чудесное начало дня не пропало даром.  
Поэтому Серхио сделал вид, что переводит тему и спросил старшего о режиме Мартина: как долго они гуляют, сколько малыш еще проспит и что они с его любимым папочкой собираются делать потом. Ответы на эти и разные другие, вспомогательные, вопросы отвлекли Икера настолько, что тот без труда угодил в ловушку и в итоге сам предложил младшему отправиться к ним с Сарой домой.

Начиная с последних месяцев беременности подруга Икера перестала его жаловать, из-за чего Серхио старался появляться у них пореже, чтобы старший не переживал из-за наметившегося между любимой женщиной и любимым мужчиной охлаждения. Так и получилось, что несмотря на то, что еще полгода назад защитник был всегда желанным гостем в их доме, теперь Икер мог приглашать его только когда его подруга куда-нибудь уезжала.  
Разумеется, им обоим было неприятно и неловко, но когда Серхио решил посоветоваться о том, как ему снова наладить их с Сарой отношения, с Пилар, та предложила ему просто потерпеть и подождать: мол, у беременных женщин бывают необъяснимые заскоки, но спустя какое-то время после родов все проходит без следа. Его подруга была старше и во многом умнее, поэтому Серхио привык прислушиваться к ней, что сделал и в этот раз, решив запастись терпением и не торопить события.

Назад они пошли другой дорогой. В эту сторону Икера понесло мимо стройки-помойки, потому что тот путь выходил к ручью, где ему нравилось бывать. Теперь же строители уже наверняка проснулись и приступили к работе, шум которой мог разбудить Мартина, который так хорошо и долго спал.  
Однако когда они почти уже миновали большой пруд, малыш все-таки проснулся и начал плакать, так что Икеру пришлось вытащить его из коляски и понести на руках, пока управление «каретой» взял на себя Серхио.  
Они еще ни разу так не гуляли, и теперь младший горько жалел об упущенной возможности умиляться при виде своего возлюбленного, нежно квохчущего и прижимающего к себе недовольного спросонок ребенка. Хорошо, что Икер был полностью сосредоточен на плачущем малыше и не обращал внимания на то, каким взглядом смотрит на него шагающий рядом мужчина.  
Ибо внутри у Серхио разыгралась настоящая буря чувств. Он сам готовился стать отцом и хотел бы быть таким же терпеливым и умелым, когда придет его время, однако помимо восхищения родительской уверенностью Икера младшим владело и кое-что другое, более глубинное и животное. То желание, которое он начал испытывать некоторое время назад, теперь взметнулось внутри мощной волной, распространяя по всему телу жар. Часть которого наверняка пламенем пылала сейчас у него в глазах, с жадностью впитывавших зрелище воркующего над малышом партнера.  
\- Найди где-нибудь в кармане бутылочку и дай мне, - попросил в конце концов Икер, убедившись, что причина плача Мартина кроется не столько в пробуждении, сколько в голоде, и Серхио как раз успел отвернуться и заняться поисками, чтобы старший не заметил, с каким горячим желанием он на него смотрел.

Пока Мартин пил из бутылочки, они отошли с дороги ближе к пруду. Сюда долетали звуки стройки, но теперь, когда малыш не спал, это было уже все равно. Серхио постарался встать так, чтобы Икеру не было видно его лица, а сам он при этом мог бы наблюдать за тем, каким любящим взглядом тот смотрит на своего ребенка. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас обнять их, тоже стать частью того, что происходило между ними, и внутри у него поселилось мучительное сомнение, будет ли он переживать такое же желание, когда Пилар родит ему его собственного ребенка.  
Серхио готов был уже застонать от того, как все это было сложно, но тут Мартин наелся, и потому старший повернулся к нему, протягивая бутылочку.  
\- Убери, пожалуйста, - и пока он послушно убирал ту в термоизоляционный контейнер, а его – в карман коляски, с нежностью в голосе добавил: - Спасибо тебе большое. Даже не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали.  
Младший даже замер от того, как сильно тронули его эти слова. Повернулся и наконец встретился взглядом с Икером, прочтя в его глазах мучение, сходное с тем, которое испытывал сам.  
\- Можно мне подержать его? – Попросил Серхио, когда молчание стало уже совсем неловким.  
Икер тут же улыбнулся, и его лицо залучилось морщинками, которые защитник так любил:  
\- Конечно, - и когда младший подошел, осторожно передал ему ребенка.  
А пока передавал, Серхио успел наклониться и поцеловать его, внутренне сжимаясь в ожидании гневной реакции. Которой, тем не менее, не последовало, потому что зная, что поблизости никого нет, старший не только ответил ему, но и удержал его голову освободившимися руками, целуя его глубже, пока защитник осторожно прижимал к себе его сына.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Серхио, - тихо произнес Икер, отстраняясь, и в этих не раз уже слышанных им словах прозвучало такое глубокое чувство, что младшему захотелось сгрести их с малышом в охапку, броситься домой, сесть в машину и увезти их далеко-далеко, где будут только они трое и где никто больше не узнает их и не найдет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как можно было догадаться, в гостях у Икера для Серхио, собственно, и начинается самое интересное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо участнику некоего форума **tiowenno** за идею этого текста!  
>  Вообще участникам некоего форума спасибо: сами того не зная, они меня поддерживали и вдохновляли.

Когда они проходили мимо магазина, Серхио попытался метнуться туда, чтобы купить себе вторую бутылку пива, но тут уже Икер проявил твердость: по его мнению, одной вполне хватало, чтобы разогнать туман в голове, а вторая, раз уж младшему так хотелось, вполне могла подождать до вечера или до того момента, когда он будет возвращаться от него домой. Но вообще он считал, что пора уже перестать расслабляться и начать думать о следующем матче, тренировки к которому должны были возобновиться завтра утром. Пристыженный и приструненный (по крайней мере, так хотелось думать Икеру) его словами, защитник покорно согласился, и они успешно миновали источник соблазна и скоро уже были на проходной в ту зону района, где находился дом Икера и Сары.

На посту в это утро дежурил мужчина, у которого, несмотря на молодцеватый вид и отсутствие седины, недавно родился внук, из-за чего он частенько заговаривал с местными молодыми родителями, когда во время его смены те со своими колясками проходили мимо. Разумеется, в этот круг входил и Икер со своей подругой, которая по роду деятельности вообще легко шла на контакт практически с кем угодно.  
Теперь же, увидев Мартина на руках у Серхио, который за время работы здесь ему тоже успел примелькаться, охранник вежливо поздравил того со скорым прибавлением и задал неизбежный вопрос, на который тот отвечал уже миллион раз: кого он хочет - мальчика или девочку.  
\- Серхио хочет девочку, - со смехом ответил за него Икер, наклоняясь младшему через плечо и гладя по головке своего сына, лежащего у того на руках. - Невесту для нашего Мартина.  
\- А что показывает УЗИ? - Спросил их собеседник, с умилением наблюдая разыгрывающуюся перед собой сцену.  
\- Пилар не хочет знать заранее, - переводя взгляд с ребенка, с личиком которого играли пальцы Икера, на охранника, ответил защитник. - Ей хочется, чтобы это был мальчик, но она не хочет, чтобы кто-то из нас расстраивался. Говорит, что кто бы ни родился, это будет наш ребенок, и мы все равно будем очень любить его, кто бы это ни был.  
\- Так и будет, - посмотрел на него Икер, отрываясь от своего малыша, и, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Серхио тоже повернулся к нему:  
\- Ну да, - широко улыбнулся он. - Родить первым наследника - это тоже хорошо. А невесту вам тогда родим следующей.  
\- Ладно, родитель нашей будущей невесты, пойдем, - засмеялся его словам старший, после чего они распрощались с охранником и проследовали своей дорогой дальше.  
Что-то было в том, как они улыбались друг другу, в той близости, в которой стояли, в их движениях и тех прикосновениях, которыми они обменивались, что, проводив их взглядом, тот потом еще долго возвращался мыслями к этой паре с коляской.

\- В доме ведь никого нет? – Спросил у него младший, когда они уже прошли на участок, и Икер отпирал для них входную дверь.  
Вместо ответа тот покачал головой. И, посмотрев ему в глаза, добавил:  
\- Мы будем одни.  
В этом взгляде Серхио прочел все то, что осталось недосказанным на словах, и его грудь наполнилась чувством искрящейся, под стать сопровождавшему их сегодня солнцу, радости. Охваченным этим чувством, он потянулся к старшему и обнял его одной рукой, второй продолжая прижимать к себе крошку-Мартина. Икер не стал противиться этому порыву, с готовностью принимая его поцелуй и обнимая младшего в ответ. Его руки скользнули тому на спину, такую широкую, мощную и надежную, что он уже в который раз почувствовал себя непривычно маленьким в объятиях защитника. Теперь же это чувство лишь усилилось из-за того, что между ними оказался его малыш, одновременно объединяя их и не давая прижаться друг к другу всем телом.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - выдохнул ему в губы Серхио, когда наконец смог от них оторваться.  
И открывая глаза, которые он сам не заметил, как закрыл, Икер ответил ему таким же наполовину выдохом, наполовину шепотом:  
\- Я тебя тоже, малыш, - и тут же отступил, выскальзывая из его объятия и возвращая себе привычный деловитый тон. – Только сначала все мое внимание достанется Мартину, потому что нам нужно поменять ему подгузник и посидеть с ним, пока он не захочет есть, а потом спать.  
Это множественное число накрыло его партнера так сильно, что старшему даже пришлось окликнуть его, замершего на пороге, после того как сам он завез в дом коляску. Серхио не обращал на это внимания, но ведь Пилар тоже говорила так: «мы», «наши», «нам». Подразумевая под этим не только их двоих, как это бывало и раньше, когда ей приходилось отвечать на какие-то вопросы за них обоих, а уже их троих, включая и того малыша, который, если верить врачам, еще только недели через две должен был появиться на свет и присоединиться к ним. Почему же в устах Пилар эти слова не значили для него так много, как те, что только что случайно сорвались с губ его капитана?  
\- Серхио? Что-то случилось? Ты что-то вспомнил? – Вывел его из транса взволнованный голос Икера.  
Тот стоял совсем близко, положив крепкую уверенную руку ему на плечо, и все же когда младший отрицательно мотал головой, отнекиваясь и стараясь изобразить максимально беззаботную улыбку, ему казалось, что рука старшего протянулась к нему из какого-то неимоверного далека, преодолев дикое расстояние.

\- Здорово тебе будет, когда родится твой малыш, - разглагольствовал потом старший, колдуя с подгузником Мартина, пока Серхио наблюдал за ним с безопасного расстояния, устроившись на той самой кушетке, где Икер провел эту ночь. – Мартин редко ведет себя так тихо, особенно с теми, к кому не привык. А тут пролежал у тебя на руках почти два часа и даже не пикнул.  
На самом деле, пару раз Мартин порывался «пикнуть», но у Серхио всегда была эта способность – легко справляться с детьми, на каком-то интуитивном уровне понимая, как их успокоить.  
Другое дело, что самому ему теперь было не успокоиться, пока его партнер возился со своим чадом, перемежая умелые действия таким воркованием, услышать которое из его уст младший никогда бы и не подумал. Но вместо того чтобы шокировать и вызвать раздражение, это дико его заводило, отчего младшему сначала пришлось изрядно повертеться на своем месте, стараясь сделать эрекцию наименее заметной, а когда скрыть столь очевидное восстание у себя в штанах уже не представлялось возможным, как бы он ни ловчился, - изо всех сил надеяться на то, что, сосредоточенный на малыше, его партнер не обратит на нее внимания.  
Что, впрочем, и стало причиной того, что в итоге младший привлек это внимание сам. Не в силах терпеть эту пытку дальше, он поднялся со своего места, подошел к старшему со спины и тесно прижался к нему, притягивая за бедра и давая почувствовать себя сзади.  
Упираясь обеими руками в пеленальный столик, Икер захлебнулся вздохом, двинувшись так, чтобы самому прижаться к нему сильнее. Однако последовавшие за этим слова шли вразрез с тем, как вело себя его тело.  
\- Серхио, что ты делаешь?! – Воскликнул старший, когда ему удалось справиться с дыханием. – Мы не можем… Нужно хотя бы дождаться, пока Мартин заснет. Я не могу…  
Его противоречивое сопротивление лишь еще больше распалило младшего, и он потянулся к его шее, целуя ее, руками продолжая удерживать старшего за бедра, на этот раз уже откровенно толкаясь в его зад своим напрягшимся под тканью штанов членом.  
\- Бога ради, котенок, ты не представляешь, как мне тебя хочется! - Почти прорычал он, едва отрывая губы от его кожи.  
Икеру показалось, что даже его дыхание стало горячим, не говоря уже о том жаре, который распространялся по его телу от давления его органа, чей напор ощущался даже через сдерживающую его плотную ткань. Все тело старшего стремилось соединиться с ним, и отталкивать Серхио было мучением, но Икер все равно собрал волю в кулак и еще раз попробовал вразумить своего партнера:  
\- Малыш, я очень тебя прошу, - снова заговорил он, пытаясь подавить предательские стоны, - подожди, пока Мартин заснет. Я ведь не могу делать это с тобой прямо на глазах у маленького ребенка. Клянусь, я буду твоим, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только, пожалуйста, потерпи!  
Серхио услышал в его голосе неподдельное страдание и почувствовал, что отчасти его Сан-Икер уговаривает сам себя. Тогда ему стало совестно: его партнер был прав, и сейчас он действительно перегибал палку. Поэтому, оставив на его шее последний поцелуй, он отступил, отпуская бедра старшего и избавляя его от давления своего органа.  
\- Прости, - извинился он. – Просто я никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего, чем ты, когда возишься с малышом. Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить... Просто…  
Тут Серхио поймал себя на том, что его руки снова тянутся к бедрам капитана, а сам он готов шагнуть и опять прижаться к нему, и потому поспешил остановить себя и поскорее отойти подальше, на полуслове обрывая свое объяснение.  
Икер же взял на руки успешно переодетого в свежий подгузник сына и повернулся к нему, изрядно покраснев, но зато снова приветливо улыбаясь.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил он и, опасаясь сказать, что ему было приятно слышать его слова, прошел к кушетке и сел рядом с Серхио, так что тому немедленно захотелось сгрести их с малышом в охапку и крепко обнять.

Только час спустя Мартин наконец поел, после чего Икер взялся было укачивать его на руках, но Серхио так понравилось возиться с малышом, что он выпросил того себе, и у него на руках он быстро заснул, снова заставляя своего папу восхититься поразительным влиянием, которое оказывал на детей его партнер.  
\- С ума сойти, Серхио! – приглушенным голосом говорил он, помогая младшему укладывать Мартина в кроватку. – Почему только тебя не было здесь этой ночью? Мы бы…  
Но защитник не дал ему договорить, разворачивая старшего спиной к кроватке и всем своим весом наваливаясь на него, заставляя Икера одновременно и хвататься, и пытаться оттолкнуть себя.  
\- О да! – Громким шепотом заговорил он. – Почему только меня здесь не было?  
\- О, Боже! – После того, как чуть не упал в кроватку, Икер был вынужден держаться, обхватив его за плечи. – Что ты делаешь?! Мы разбудим Мартина…  
\- Не разбудим, - довольно улыбаясь тому, что заставил его обнять себя, ответил младший. – Если ты будешь вести себя тихо, твой малыш не проснется.  
Хорошо, что в этот момент Серхио потянулся и поцеловал его, потому что иначе ему наверняка стало бы заметно его смятение: Икер был готов ненавидеть себя за это, но последние слова младшего возбудили его – так сильно и так быстро, словно в его теле произошел взрыв, в результате которого кровь мгновенно прилила ко всем его членам, заставляя лицо покраснеть, руки – вспотеть, а член – резко напрячься. Впрочем, последнее его партнер очень скоро почувствовал, когда сам теснее прижался к нему, чтобы дать оценить свое возбуждение.  
Вопреки ожиданиям старшего, который одновременно ждал и опасался его комментария, Серхио ничего не сказал. Лишь отстранился, оставляя его язык и губы, нырнул вниз, и в следующий момент Икер почувствовал на себе его руки, справляющиеся с застежкой на поясе его джинсов.  
\- Серхио, что ты делаешь?! – Воскликнул он, но голос изменил ему, и вопрос получился скорее жалобным, чем строгим.  
\- Тише, котенок, тише, - отвечая, младший даже не взглянул на него, полностью сосредоточившись на своем занятии. – Ты обещал, что сделаешь все, что я скажу, и я говорю тебе: веди себя тихо.  
И он поцеловал его член через ткань надетых на Икере трусов, заставляя старшего беспомощно застонать, не в силах разорваться между желанием и стыдом.  
\- Малыш, но Мартин… - предпринял капитан последнюю попытку, но тут его партнер стащил с него трусы, осторожно принимая в руку выскользнувший из них орган, и поцеловал его головку, после чего взял ее в рот, дразня языком нежную кожу на кончике.  
Икеру осталось только закрыть глаза и крепче схватиться за стенку детской кроватки, мучительно деля свое внимание между упоительными ощущениями от его ласк и рвущимися из груди стонами, которые нужно было во что бы то ни стало сдержать.  
\- Серхио, пожалуйста… Серхио! – Зашептал он, приближаясь к вершине блаженства, всего несколько минут спустя, сам не понимая, просит ли младшего остановиться или умоляет продолжать и поскорее подарить себе разрядку.  
Но тому самому хотелось освободиться от напряжения, которое он уже пытался обуздать рукой, и потому, еще немного поиграв с ним у себя во рту, Серхио заставил старшего кончить, поддержав за бедра, пока тот не излился полностью, обессиленно склоняясь над ним.

\- Котенок, ты в порядке? – Тихо спросил младший, поднимаясь с пола и позволяя Икеру скользнуть себе на грудь.  
Его партнер переводил дыхание и молчал, и лишь когда его руки нырнули у него под мышками и крепко вцепились Серхио в спину, тот скорее почувствовал, чем догадался, какой тот испытывает стыд.  
\- Здесь нечего стыдиться, - зашептал Серхио в его короткие, слегка влажные от пота волосы. – Это любовь, в ней нет ничего стыдного.  
\- В любви – нет, - ответил старший. – Но сейчас для нее не время, - и некоторое время помолчав, добавил: - И не место.  
\- Икер, - отстраняя его от себя, Серхио посмотрел своему капитану в лицо, - помнишь, ты сказал, что будешь моим и сделаешь все, что я скажу? – И когда тот с некоторой неохотой кивнул, продолжил: - Так вот: будь моим и перестань думать о стыде и о том, где и когда мы находимся. Я люблю тебя. Думай только об этом и о том, что любишь меня тоже.  
Было видно, как он борется с собой, поэтому Серхио решил больше не давить на него интеллектом, а перейти к простым и понятным действиям. Наклонился и избавил старшего от спущенных ранее джинсов и трусов, после чего они вместе стянули с него футболку, и Икер уже сам потянулся и начал стаскивать футболку с младшего. Чему тот, понятное дело, был только рад помочь.  
А когда они оба остались без одежды, подхватил старшего на руки, внутренне улыбаясь самому себе: в этот день он носил на руках обоих мужчин из семьи своего капитана. Перенес Икера через комнату и опустил на кушетку, ложась рядом, так что им пришлось прижаться друг к другу, чтобы младший не упал.  
Икер все еще был не в своей тарелке, но все же согласился, когда Серхио попросил его пососать себя. Им пришлось снова подняться, и старший слез с кушетки и опустился на колени, становясь у защитника между ног. Он любил его член, и когда эта любовь приобретала форму оральных ласк, младшему до сих пор стоило большого труда контролировать себя, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро и не стонать слишком громко. Икера же это занятие неизменно отвлекало и, получая его орган, он, как казалось, забывал обо всем не свете, кроме него.  
Вот и теперь Серхио пришлось его остановить: какой бы соблазнительной ни была перспектива разрядиться старшему в рот, куда больше ему хотелось кончить в него самого, ощущая вокруг себя давление его плоти.  
Выпустив его изо рта, Икер послушно поднялся, и младший помог ему оседлать себя, раздвигая его ягодицы, пока тот направлял его орган внутрь. Без смазки проникновение по-прежнему давалось им с некоторым трудом, но сейчас, когда Икер оказался сверху, а член его партнера был смазан его слюной, все прошло довольно просто, уже скоро позволив старшему начать двигаться, обняв Серхио за плечи и целуя его.  
Младший обожал, когда его капитан бывал сверху, и он мог гладить и рассматривать его, движущегося на нем, отчего по его телу волнами распространялось наслаждение. Икер же закрывал глаза, отдаваясь ритму своих движений, с особенной силой ощущая, как выскальзывает и вдвигается в него снова его орган. А когда его дыхание становилось особенно тяжелым, Серхио притягивал его к себе для поцелуя, словно желая поделиться с ним воздухом из своих легких. Заставляя старшего открыть глаза и посмотреть на себя взглядом, от которого по его коже бежали мурашки.  
Так же случилось и в этот раз, и пока их языки танцевали между сомкнувшихся в поцелуе губ, движения Икера начали ускоряться, будто в погоне за блаженством. Тогда младший обхватил его член, помогая тому снова налиться и распрямиться между ними, так что скоро ему пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы попросить своего партнера стонать потише. Икер только кивнул и наклонился к нему, утыкаясь лицом младшему в плечо. Его рука потянулась к его органу, и тогда Серхио выпустил его и, поддерживая таз партнера на руках, начал двигаться сам, ускоряя темп до тех пор, пока старший не кончил, проливаясь ему на живот.  
Серхио дал ему передохнуть, после чего продолжил двигаться снова, и тогда Икер поднял голову и, оплетая его шею руками, приник к губам младшего, целуя его с такой отчаянной силой, что у того закружилась голова, и в этом головокружении он кончил, разрядившись внутрь своего партнера, поцелуем заглушившего его финальный стон.

Они сходили в душ, наскоро ополоснувшись под которым, вернулись в детскую и снова улеглись на кушетку, тесно переплетаясь друг с другом, отчасти от желания продлить ощущение пережитой только что близости, отчасти из-за узости самого спального места. У Серхио на языке вертелся сразу миллион нежностей и, лениво выдергивая из них некоторые, он шептал их в волосы Икеру, который то крепче прижимался к нему, то тихо смеялся в ответ.  
За окнами день вошел в свою силу, и вовсю припекало солнце, но старший задернул шторы, лишь кое-где оставив между ними проемы, через которые в комнату проникали золотистые лучи. Сквозь открытые для проветривания створки приглушенно доносилась игравшая у кого-то по соседству музыка, и порой, шелестя шинами, по дороге мимо дома проезжали машины. Пока они нянчились с Мартином и любили друг друга, район проснулся и наполнился движением и звуками.

Они уже почти задремали, когда в кроватке послышалась возня, и Мартин захныкал, отчего-то проснувшись, хотя сам еще не выспался. Выскользнув из обнимавших его рук, Икер поднялся с кушетки, подошел к кроватке и, вытащив оттуда малыша, начал его укачивать.  
\- Почему ты не назвал его Серхио? – Спросил его младший, поворачиваясь на бок и поднимая голову, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Потому что имя Мартину давал не я один, а мы с Сарой, - ответил Икер, переводя на него взгляд с личика малыша.  
\- И чем же ей не нравится мое имя? – Серхио не удалось подавить в своем тоне уязвление, что вызвало у его собеседника легкую улыбку.  
\- Ей не нравится не твое имя, а сама идея называть детей в честь знакомых, - объяснил он. – Сара говорит, что не хочет смотреть на своего ребенка и думать о Рамосе.  
«Конечно, не хочет», - подумал Серхио. Скоро уже два года, как между ними с Икером продолжалась эта связь, и пусть у них хватало возможностей встречаться и проводить время так, чтобы это не вызывало серьезных подозрений, Сара вряд ли могла быть настолько слепа, чтобы ничего не заметить. Вот и это охлаждение теперь, когда у них с Икером родился ребенок, тоже говорило о том, что на самом деле она что-то знала.  
Пока он думал об этом, старший подошел к кушетке и, продолжая качать на руках Мартина, встал рядом с ним, такой прекрасный в своей наготе, особенно с маленьким человечком на руках, что руки Серхио сами потянулись к нему. Перехватив одну из них и переплетая пальцы младшего со своими, Икер наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но в этот момент в комнате раздалась мелодия телефонного звонка.

Старший не отскочил от него, не отдернул руку, но, взглянув на его лицо, Серхио увидел, как оно изменилось. И отчего-то вспомнил, как в мадридском метро, где он уже сто лет не бывал, двери вагона закрывались, отделяя тех, кто находился внутри, от тех, кто оставался на станции. Вот и теперь он тоже остался на станции, в то время как его Сан-Икер, прекрасно видимый, но уже недосягаемый, набирая скорость, уплывал в тоннель.  
\- Да, дорогая, - начал тем временем разговор старший, неловко выудив из кармана брошенных на полу джинсов телефон. – Да, все в порядке. Нет, не разбудила: он только что проснулся сам. Конечно. Ну а как же? – В этом месте он засмеялся, но Серхио почувствовал, что он лишь старается звучать естественно. – Хорошо, конечно. Пока!  
Отбившись, Икер положил телефон обратно на джинсы и посмотрел на него. Младший боялся, что сейчас он попросит его уйти, попутно вылив на его массу неловких извинений, но вместо этого его партнер подошел и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Обними меня, малыш, - попросил он, постаравшись проговорить это как можно быстрее.  
Тот сделал так, как он просил, обнимая Икера и притягивая его вместе с малышом к себе. Как будто они нуждались в защите, и он пытался их защитить, хотя от кого и главное – как, не знали они оба.


End file.
